


One on One

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e06 Ascension, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (CC, Fox, and 1013 Productions do), but, if I did, this is what they'd do. ;-) XF M/K NC-17 slash (That's m/m. Please don't read this unless you know what it is and you know you can handle it.) Takes place between Sleepless and Duane Barry just like 8000 other stories. There's no death, dismemberment, darkness, or angst and not much plot either. Warning: This story takes place in a perfect world where sex can't kill you. Protection is essential in the Real World so please be sensible and safe. Ok, I'm done preaching so now on with the show...
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	1. One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (CC, Fox, and 1013 Productions do), but, if I did, this is what they'd do. ;-) XF M/K NC-17 slash (That's m/m. Please don't read this unless you know what it is and you know you can handle it.) Takes place between Sleepless and Duane Barry just like 8000 other stories. There's no death, dismemberment, darkness, or angst and not much plot either. Warning: This story takes place in a perfect world where sex can't kill you. Protection is essential in the Real World so please be sensible and safe. Ok, I'm done preaching so now on with the show...

  
**One on One  
by Amy B**

  
Fox Mulder walked quickly through the park after meeting with yet another confidential source who turned out to be a crackpot. A crackpot with marginally useful information no less. At least this one wanted to meet at sunset in the park instead of midnight in some dingy back alley or underground parking garage. Maybe the informant was afraid of the dark or maybe he was just afraid of Mulder. Reasons didn't matter much to Mulder, he was just glad it was over. 

The sun was a faded memory and the tall halogen lights had come on as he neared the basketball courts. He slowed as he noticed the game in progress then came to a stop in the shadows of a huge old oak tree to watch. 

There were six men all in their late twenties. They all seemed to be at about the same skill level and all were very fit. He decided to enjoy the show for awhile before returning to his empty lonely apartment. He got a charge out of watching the tall dark-haired guy in the blue shorts especially after he paused to strip off his sweaty T-shirt. He had a great jump shot and an incredible body, two things for which Mulder had a certain appreciation. 

The score was tied when the players decided to take a break. The guy in blue shorts picked up a sports bottle and tilted his head back to drink. That long stretch of sinewy neck seemed to beckon Mulder to explore. He bit back a groan and thought, // _I've got to get out of here before I embarrass myself or, worse, get my ass kicked_ //. He was just about to turn and walk away when the noticed that Blue Shorts was looking Mulder's way and standing directly beneath the light. And he seemed very familiar. 

"Oh, no. This can't be." Fox Mulder was too stunned to realize he had spoken out loud. That was his new partner out there looking all hot and sweaty and...hot. Mulder thought whimsically that it was astounding what wonders could be hidden under cheap suits from JC Penney. He had known that Krycek had long legs but he had no idea that they were attached to such a nice tight butt. Mulder thought he'd like to play one on one with Krycek -preferably someplace private- basketball totally unnecessary. 

"Oh, no," groaned Mulder as Krycek looked over toward the shadows that provided him with such flimsy cover. Krycek turned and spoke to the other men who started to gather up their belongings. In minutes, the court was empty except for one sweaty, gorgeous, and very curious young FBI agent. 

Mulder had stood frozen as the other men had disappeared and now Krycek was loping toward him on those long, muscular, bare legs. Fox swallowed another groan as he realized he was well and truly caught. Caught gaping at this partner like a dirty old man, Mulder decided to play it cool and see what happened. 

"Hi, Krycek. Who won?" 

"It was a tie. What are you doing here?" Alex asked with a friendly smile. 

"I had a meeting. I was on my way home, saw the game and stopped to watch," he replied casually with a twitch of the shoulders that wasn't quite a shrug. 

"Do you play?" Alex still wore the friendly smile but there was something in his eyes that made Mulder wonder if the question was a straight one. 

"Yeah, occasionally. Haven't had much time lately." Take that, and now here's another for you Mr. Innocent. "You look pretty good. You must play a lot." 

"Every chance I get." The smile had slipped to a smirk that Fox found sexier than the hero worship he had been getting from Krycek on the job. Alex's green eyes seemed darker and much more intense than Mulder had ever noticed as he said, "I haven't had much time lately, either. With work and all." 

He stepped closer to Mulder invading his personal space but not quite touching. His voice lowered as he said, "What are you gonna do now?" 

Fox swallowed hard and took a shallow breath trying not to notice how good Krycek smelled-like Old Spice and clean sweat and cinnamon. The heat radiating from the other man's body went straight to his groin. Finally, he remembered the question. "I'm going home, I guess." 

"Want some company?" 

"Sure. Did you eat yet?" 

Alex snickered and said, "No, but I hope to soon." 

"So... what happened with you and Trisha from personnel? I heard she's free again..." 

"Yeah, she dumped me," said Krycek cheerfully. He threw a laughing glance at Mulder as they headed across the court to get Alex's gym bag. "I called out someone else's name in bed." 

"How did she take hearing another woman's name?" 

"Wasn't a woman and she did not take it well. Threatened to tell the whole Bureau until I reminded her that she has a few kinks that I could share with the world." His voice lowered suggestively as he looked Mulder in the eye and said, "We've all got secrets and kinks, don't we?" 

"I can keep a secret if you want to share." Mulder replied flippantly but wondered at this tiny nugget of trust he seemed to be developing for his new partner. It worried him, but he decided it could wait as he fell back a step so could watch the play of muscles in Krycek's legs and backside. The smooth stride was poetry in motion even though Mulder shied away from such a romantic cliché. He decided to go for a (popular) literary reference for his mental musings..."He's a walking streak of sex." He considered it as Krycek bent over to gather his things and decided it definitely fit. 

* * *

The ride to Mulder's apartment was full of flirting and double entendres but Mulder still felt a bit nervous as he unlocked his door and motioned Krycek through. He watched his partner look around interestedly and wondered briefly what the other man saw in the dismal little apartment. He knew it wasn't as clean as it could be and was dark and depressing even on a good day. He stopped worrying as soon as Krycek turned, gave him a blinding grin and asked, "Mind if I take a shower?" 

"No, go right ahead. I'll call for takeout. Pizza or Chinese?" 

"Chinese... just surprise me." 

Mulder thought that surprising Krycek might prove to be difficult. The younger agent seemed oddly self-possessed away from the office. There didn't appear to be any doubt in Krycek's mind as to where the evening would lead. Mulder couldn't help but wonder what kind of signals he had been giving off for his new partner to see the attraction so easily. 

He called his favorite Chinese place and was assured that delivery would be there in half an hour. He hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door just as the shower came on. The door was unlocked so he opened it just a little and raised his voice over the sound of the water to ask Alex if he needed clean clothes. 

"No, thanks. I've got some in my bag." 

"Well, okay. I'll just wait out here then." 

"Hey Mulder, you can join me if you want." Fox could hear the smirk in his voice but decided not to take up the challenge. He wandered back into the living room and took off his jacket and tie dropping them on the back of a chair. He sat down then jumped back up to put away the jacket and tie. He came back to the living room and straightened the piles of papers and magazines on the coffee table. He looked over at his desk with the notion of straightening it too. After a minute of deliberation, he decided that cleaning at this stage would just mess up his eccentric organization. He opened the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves then settled on the couch once more and tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to relax. 

* * *

"So, dinner here yet?" Mulder looked up from his MUFON newsletter to see Alex standing in his living room wearing nothing but button fly Levi's. He was rubbing his wet hair with a towel and the motion was doing interesting things to his chest. Mulder's mouth went dry as he started to answer so he shook his head instead. 

Krycek ambled over to the couch and plopped down right next to Mulder. He took the magazine out of the lax grip and glanced at the clock. "How much time do we have?" 

Fox cleared his throat and said, "Umm, maybe fifteen minutes." 

"That'll do...for now. I've been wanting to do this for so long," said Alex as he leaned in for a kiss and reached for Mulder's belt buckle. He nibbled at the pouty lower lip then slipped his tongue inside to taste his partner. A faint moan slipping from Mulder's mouth into Krycek's had an electrifying effect. Krycek grabbed Mulder by the shoulders and pulled back to look deeply into half- open hazel eyes. Their mouths were nearly touching as he said, "It was your name." Then Alex's tongue flicked out to lick his lips and managed to lick Mulder's at the same time eliciting another louder moan. While his mouth was kissing Fox breathless, his hands were busy opening zipper and buttons. One hand slipped inside the shirt to tease his nipples while the other was pushing pants and boxers out of the way to claim his prize. Mulder's own hands were skating over the bare skin he had stared at earlier and was delighted to find it felt even better than it looked. Alex pulled away from the tempting lips and began to devour Mulder's throat, politely leaving marks only below the collar line. Mulder leaned his head against the back of the sofa, clutched at Alex's biceps, and tried to catch his breath as Krycek made his way down his body. 

Mulder was already hard and aching and the sight of that dark head bending over his lap nearly set him off. The pleasure was already so intense. He breathed deeply and tried to think of icy cold showers and 302's -anything to get a tighter grip on his slippery self-control— until Krycek's mouth closed over his erection and all thought narrowed to "yesssss." He wasn't aware of speaking until he started to chant "please please please..." 

Alex licked up the pre-ejaculate like a starving cat, then took the head into his mouth and sucked gently making Fox whimper and grab his ears. He resisted the pushing and begging noises coming from his partner preferring instead to tease and torment. When the tugging got to be distracting, he pulled away and looked up at Mulder. Laughing gently he said, "Let go of my ears. I know what I'm doing." Mulder opened his eyes and stared back, bewildered. Alex shook his head and Fox snatched his hands away and started to blush. Krycek took Mulder's hands and placed them on his shoulders then went back to work. 

He licked down the length of Mulder's cock then up again keeping one hand busy on Mulder's chest while the other gently worked his testicles. He brushed his lips up the shaft then ran his tongue around the tip, dipping gently into the weeping slit. He glanced up into those hazy hazel eyes and smiled tenderly then took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked hard. Fox's hips bucked wildly nearly dislodging the man on his lap. Krycek drew back just far enough to avoid choking and gave a little hum that obliterated Mulder's self-control. 

"Alex!" Mulder shouted as he came, and came... and came. He was certain this was his last act on earth because surely this would kill him. 

Krycek swallowed frantically. He didn't want to lose any part of Mulder he could get. Finally it was over so he picked up the damp discarded towel and cleaned up Mulder and his own mouth and chin. Then he tucked his wrecked lover back into his clothes. He sat back on his heels and smiled with swollen pink lips and a satisfied expression at odds with the still rock hard erection pressing insistently against his fly. 

Mulder lay back on the sofa gasping for breath and staring at his partner and now maybe lover. Alex looks like the cat that ate the canary-no, the cream. Fox felt a little giddy at his horrible pun and almost giggled out loud. Giggled? Fox Mulder does not giggle. 

The knock at the door brought the two men out of their reverie. Mulder called out "just a minute" as Krycek headed to the bathroom for his wallet and shirt. 

Mulder was still sprawled out on the sofa when Alex came back so he shook his head, pulled his shirt down over his fading erection, and went to pay the delivery guy. 

* * *

The little white boxes were empty and the two men were full when Alex turned and said, 

"So, Fox what-" 

"Don't call me Fox." 

"Why?" 

"I prefer to be called Mulder." 

"Well, I refuse to call a lover by his last name." 

"Is that what we are? Lovers?" 

"Yes." Then Alex faltered for the first time that night. He sounded insecure and almost hurt when he said, "Aren't... Don't you want to be?" 

Mulder looked at him for a minute then said, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just go to bed." 

Green eyes twinkled and sulky mouth broke into a grin as Mulder got to his feet and pulled Alex behind him toward the seldom-used bedroom. 

"But if you ever call me Fox in public, I will shoot you with your own gun." 

* * *

_I did it! I wrote sex. I got the idea for the set up while playing basketball. I remembered a magazine interview where DD said he would like to play b-ball on the show like George Clooney does on ER. The sex part was a dare to myself to see if I could do it. Next I'll have to try it in a story with a plot._

Credit to John Berendt's Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil for the quote. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (CC, Fox, and 1013 Productions do), but, if I did, this is what they'd do. ;-)   
XF M/K NC-17 slash (That's m/m. Please don't read this unless you know what it is and you know you can handle it.)   
[email removed]   
Takes place between Sleepless and Duane Barry just like 8000 other stories. There's no death, dismemberment, darkness, or angst and not much plot either. Warning: This story takes place in a perfect world where sex can't kill you. Protection is essential in the Real World so please be sensible and safe. Ok, I'm done preaching so now on with the show...   
---


	2. Valentine's Day

  
**Valentine's Day  
by Amy B**

  
_There's so much I want to say  
But all the words just slip away   
The way you love me every day   
Is Valentine's Day_

Alex Krycek strolled through the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover Building trying not to smile. It was difficult because he felt so damn good. A weekend with Fox Mulder would do that for anybody. Alex's mouth twitched and he bit his lip to stop the goofy grin he felt trying to break out. 

Although they had been seeing each other for nearly a month, he and Fox had managed to be discreet to the point that sometimes _he_ wondered what their relationship was. The very thought of what could happen if their involvement came out dampened his mood enough that the smile was much easier controlled. 

He knew the danger just as Fox did but they never talked about it. Just silently acknowledged it as a fact of their lives. 

He stopped in front of Fox's desk and waited for his partner and lover to finish his phone call. Mulder was speaking very softly in that low tone that Krycek had only heard when they were in bed or when Scully was around. His good mood was quickly evaporating and it was all that damn redhead's fault. His shoulders tensed and he clenched his jaw until a muscle there started ticking in time with his grinding teeth. He wanted to grab the phone and shout, "He's mine now. Get over it!" But of course, he could never do something that impulsive. Not only would his career be over, but Mulder would never stand for it and they would be over too. 

He swallowed his jealousy and resentment of Scully's closeness with _his_ lover and tried to look cool and slightly bored. He knew it had worked when Mulder hung up the phone and said casually, "Are you through for the day?" 

Alex smiled convincingly and said, "Yeah, how about you? Paperwork done?" 

Mulder checked to see if anyone was watching but the area was pretty deserted. He stood up and lowered his voice to that _tone_ that drove Krycek crazy and said, "I'm ready...to go home. Are you coming?" 

Krycek also glanced around before he chuckled and answered, "No, but I hope to soon." 

Expecting to get a laugh, Krycek was surprised when Mulder nodded and said very seriously, "Oh, you will. You definitely will." 

"My place or yours?" 

"Yours. I'll meet you there. I have to make a couple of stops." 

"Don't take too long..." another quick glance around... "Fox." 

Mulder looked up from the papers he was straightening on his desk and tilted his head to one side. His hazel eyes went dark and sultry and his pouty lips parted slightly. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and said, "Remember I said I'd shoot you if you did that?" He waited until Krycek slowly nodded before continuing, "That's too good for you. I want you to suffer so, as you walk out of this building tonight, think of want I'm going to do to you as soon as I get you naked." He ran his eyes down Alex's body and nodded, as if to himself. "You might even like it." 

Krycek shifted trying to contain his growing arousal then backed away his dark green eyes never leaving Mulder's. "Yeah, it's working. I'll see you later." 

Mulder gathered up his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase silently cursing the loss of the X-Files and his office for the thousandth time. He smiled slightly at the thought of the bizarre twist of fate that caused him to lose his work and then find a lover, indirectly because of that loss. At least he still had Scully and now Alex. Alex who was waiting for him, thought Mulder as he headed out of the building. 

* * *

Alex drove home half aroused and very anxious to see what Mulder had in mind for the evening. He walked up to his apartment and remembered last week when Fox had come over to watch the Bulls play the Knicks. They had made it exactly two minutes into the game before the kissing started. By the end of the first quarter they were naked. By half time, they had abandoned the living room for the bedroom but were so wound up that they were finished by the last quarter. Even so, Alex had no idea which team had won. 

Once inside his apartment, he automatically checked to see if anything was out of place. It was as spotless as he had left it that morning so he went to take a quick shower, shave, and brush his teeth. 

After grooming, he stood in front of his closet and carefully picked out his clothes even knowing he wouldn't be wearing them long. Tight jeans and his new black silk shirt that Fox hadn't seen yet. He combed his hair, slapped on some Old Spice, and decided against putting on shoes. Bare feet would save time later. 

He wandered out to the living room and turned on the radio. "Iris" was playing yet again. He snorted and switched to the CD player. The sound of Harry Connick, Jr. crooning "It Had To Be You" poured out of the speakers and Alex felt himself start to relax. Unfortunately, he also started feeling very horny. 

He had just gone to the kitchen for a drink when he heard a knock at the door. He hurried over and heard his lover say "It's me." He disengaged two deadbolts and a police lock then opened the door. 

Fox Mulder stood there holding a big cardboard box. Alex reached out to take it but was politely refused so he grabbed Fox's elbow and pulled him inside. As soon as the box was carefully placed on the coffee table, Alex swung Fox around and crushed his mouth with his own. His hands moved down to Mulder's behind and ground their hips together. They fit together perfectly, an advantage of being the same height. 

Fox pulled back to try to catch his breath but didn't get far. Alex latched onto his neck and sucked gently until Mulder pulled his hair to remind him not to leave marks. He nodded his understanding then moved up to lick at Fox's ear and whisper how much he wanted him, needed him now. 

Mulder's hand went to tug at his tie as Alex pushed him up against the wall. Krycek took his mouth in another deep kiss and started thrusting his hips against his partner's. Their erections rubbed together separated by their clothes. The tease and promise of the moment pushed Mulder over the edge until he was free falling into ecstasy. His loud moan of completion sent Alex tumbling after him. 

As one, they slowly slipped to the floor to kiss and cuddle while they caught their breath. After a few minutes, Alex kissed Mulder on the nose and said, "So Fox, what's in the box?" 

"You had to ask it that way didn't you?" 

"Yep, sure did." 

Mulder reached out and unbuttoned the black silk shirt, pulled it open, lowered his head, and blew a raspberry on his lover's stomach. Alex doubled up in laughter as Fox sat back with a smirk and said, "Now I'll show you what's in the box." 

They sorted themselves out and went over to open the box. First Fox pulled out a change of clothes and looked down at his damp crotch. He glanced at his lover in slight reproach and said, "Good thing I brought these." 

"You shouldn't be such a tease. Besides, since we got the first one out of the way, we can take our time with the next one. Maybe have dinner and talk a little first. Now what else you got in there?" 

Fox started to pull out the contents naming them as he went. "Champagne—which should have been chilling all this time. Dinner—a faithful recreation of our first date." He ignored Alex's smirk. "Some things for later." He took out leather handcuffs, a handful of long white feathers, and a bottle of strawberry flavored edible massage oil. 

Alex looked at him in mock surprise. "Why Fox! Where _have_ you been shopping?" 

Mulder ignored him and pulled out the last item. He was a little nervous about this gift because he was unsure of how it would be received. The deeper significance could go unnoticed or be rejected. He hesitated until Alex started to question him then he silently thrust out his offering. 

Alex took the professionally gift wrapped box with a solemn expression in his green eyes. He sat on the couch and carefully unwrapped it. It was a box of Godiva chocolates which he opened to find filled with his favorite truffles. It was an incredibly romantic gesture from a man who had never paid much attention to romance before. 

Mulder shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again waiting for some reaction. When Alex looked up with a blinding smile, he let out the breath he had been unaware of holding. "Are they ok?" 

"Yes, they're my favorites. How'd you know?" 

"You have the most well developed sweet tooth of anyone I know. I wanted to give you something special." 

"They're very special and so are you." He waved a hand at the champagne and other goodies. "Are we celebrating something?" 

Fox ducked his head and mumbled. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

He jerked his head up and said almost defiantly, "Valentine's Day." 

"It's November," Alex offered weakly. 

"Well, we didn't know each other in February and it's sort of our four week anniversary." He stood looking at the beautiful man before him and felt a little foolish. He wondered if this had all been a mistake. 

Alex didn't say anything just stood and took Fox in his arms. He pressed soft kisses all over his face and whispered, "I love it. You're so romantic. I love you. You're wonderful." 

Fox captured his lover's wandering lips and put all his adoration into the kiss. They had never spoken of love and Fox had often wondered if his feelings would be returned if he managed to speak them. He was relieved and elated to have Alex do so first. A little voice in his head whispered ‘don't trust him. No one could love _you_ ' but he ruthlessly silenced it and poured his heart into his kisses. 

They finally had to break for breath or risk passing out. Alex gasped, "Well... 

Shall we put the champagne and food in the fridge for later?" 

"Yeah, I'm hungry for something else right now." Fox smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "There's also your...punishment for calling me Fox at the office." 

He gathered up his toys and headed for the bedroom with an eager Krycek following after him stripping his clothes off as he went. 

After stopping off in the bathroom for a wet washcloth, Mulder went into the bedroom to find a naked Alex stretched out on the bed with the covers folded neatly at the foot. He removed his clothes then washed the stickiness from his partner and himself. He picked up the handcuffs and dangled them in Alex's face. 

Alex smiled and said, "Only if I get to use them on you later." 

Fox tensed up and almost refused until he saw the hopeful look on his lover's face. He cleared his throat and slowly nodded. 

"What's wrong?" Alex sat up and put his arms around Fox. He kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered, "Don't you trust me?" 

"I find it extremely difficult to trust anybody. It was very hard for me to trust Scully even after we had been partners for awhile. It's just that..." His voice trailed off and he shrugged helplessly. 

"Okay. Look, I'll make you a deal. I won't ask to tie you up or otherwise restrain you if you promise to never mention Scully's name in bed or when we're naked no matter where we are. Is it a deal?" 

"Deal." Mulder smiled and whispered into Alex's ear, "I want you now." 

Alex turned to capture Mulder's mouth in a long wet kiss then said, "How do you want me? Back or stomach?" 

"Back... arms over your head." He watched while Alex assumed the position then fastened the cuffs around his wrists put didn't secure them to the headboard. He wasn't interested in making Alex feel too vulnerable. He just wanted to tease him a bit. Play with him. 

Alex closed his eyes as Fox gently ran his hands through Alex's hair then down to his toes and back up again. He told Alex to keep his eyes closed and reached for a feather. He brushed it across Alex's lips until they parted on a sigh. 

Fox replaced the feather with his mouth for a quick hard kiss then swirled the feather down Alex's throat. A quick detour to his ear made Alex laugh and squirm. a feather. He Mulder smiled and traced the feather around each nipple making Krycek arch and gasp. His smile turned wicked as he did it again then brushed the feather down to Alex's very sensitive bellybutton. Alex twisted his hips to one side almost knocking Fox from the bed. 

Fox straddled his squirming lover's thighs and Alex's eyes popped open to see the feather being tossed aside. The bottle of massage oil appeared and the eyes widened further. "Fox," Alex croaked, "what are you gonna do with that?" 

"Well, I noticed you have some swelling down here that looks pretty painful. Thought you could use a rubdown." The scent of strawberries drifted up from Fox's oily hands as they got down to business. 

"Ahhh... yeah. That's, whoa! That's what I ummm... Yes! Do that again." Alex thrust his hips wildly into Fox's stroking hands but it wasn't enough. He wanted those delectable lips wrapped around his aching flesh. 

"You like this, Alex?" Fox asked a little breathlessly as one hand abandoned his partner's erection for his own. He stroked them both in matching rhythm. 

"I like... but... want your mouth." 

When Fox leaned forward for a kiss, Alex bit his lips and sucked at his tongue. Just as he moaned, Alex jerked his head away and pleaded through gritted teeth, "Suck me. Please?" 

Fox gave him one last kiss on the lips then moved south for a much deeper kiss. He licked every drop of the strawberry oil from Alex's throbbing cock with the fleeting thought that he was glad it was edible. He was also grateful he had gotten the big bottle. His hand resumed stroking as he moved down to the delicate skin of the scrotum and licked it thoroughly clean. 

Alex was nearly silent now only emitting the occasional whimper. Fox looked up to see dark slitted eyes watching his every move. He stared right back as he took the cockhead into his mouth. He ran his tongue around and around the sensitive edge until Alex closed his eyes. He threw his head back as Fox sucked in more of him softly at first then gradually harder until Alex jerked his hips and groaned, "Now, Fox!" 

Mulder pulled back until just the head was in his mouth as Alex's whole body convulsed in a powerful orgasm. He swallowed quickly to avoid choking then gave up. He turned his head and tenderly kissed Alex's belly as his lover came against his throat. 

When it was over, Fox crawled up the bed, opened the cuffs, and massaged Alex's arms and shoulders, all the while rubbing his still needy flesh against Alex's thigh. He was hard and hurting so his rubbing became a frantic humping motion. He was so far gone that when Alex took his cock in hand and gave a couple of firm tugs he came with a loud cry and collapsed. 

Alex snagged the washcloth from the nightstand. This time it was he who soothingly washed away the remains of their passion. His partner had flopped over on his back and was gasping like a freshly caught fish. 

Alex gathered Fox in his arms and said, "You do realize I'm probably gonna call you 'Fox' in a case meeting just to see what you'll do next." 

"Please don't. I'm not sure we would both survive." Fox turned his head to meet Alex's lips with his own. He languidly raised a hand to brush back his partner's dark hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands until Alex's eyes closed and he started to purr. 

Mulder watched the growing pleasure on his lover's face and suddenly whispered, "I do love you, Alex. It just doesn't come easily for me." 

"Like trust," Alex murmured, opening his eyes just a bit. 

"I guess I haven't had much evidence that either is really worth the pain." He smiled a little, "It's different with you. _I_ feel different with you." 

Alex kissed him and then smiled although his eyes were suspiciously wet. "I love you, Fox Mulder. Be my Valentine?" 

"Be mine." Fox whispered with an answering grin. 

"Always." 

* * *

Lyrics by Steve Earle used without permission. Characters by Chris Carter also used without permission.   
Note: This is M/K NC-17 slash that takes place in a warm fuzzy universe where Protection (of the prophylactic variety) is unneccessary— in the Real World play safe. Please forgive the musical anachronism. Feedback (of any kind) welcome. [email removed]   
---


	3. It's Not a Habit

  
**It's not a Habit  
by Amy B**

  
Fox Mulder walked out of A.D. Skinner's office full of anger and hurt that even the reopening of the X-Files could not assuage. Alex Krycek had disappeared. His telephone had been disconnected and Mulder was sure his apartment had been cleaned out. He shouldn't be surprised after finding that damned Morley butt in Krycek's ashtray, but he had held some faint hope that at least one person in this whole debacle would get the punishment he deserved. 

Mulder cursed both himself and Krycek as he made his way home that night. He cursed himself for being a fool and Krycek for betraying him. Fox Mulder did not trust lightly— he didn't really trust anyone unconditionally. Even Scully and Skinner were on shaky ground some of the time. Now Scully was gone; abducted— and it was Mulder's own lover who had aided her disappearance and possibly killed the only witness. Even if Duane Barry was the raving lunatic everyone else thought he was, he had been their best lead to whoever took Scully. 

He walked into his apartment like a man going to the electric chair. He knew the memories would overwhelm him, and they did. That first night— he had brought Alex home with him and changed their relationship forever. Alex— cuddling with him on the couch. Alex—naked and teasing in the shower. Alex—writhing on the bed and telling Mulder how much he loved him. 

Mulder slumped in the chair across from the couch and rubbed his eyes. He knew he should be focused on finding Scully right now but thoughts of Alex kept popping up. He thought about the morning after Barry had taken Scully from her apartment and Skinner had ordered Krycek to take Mulder home to rest. 

Alex had known Mulder would never be able to sleep so he had stretched him out on the bed and loved him so gently that Mulder had been moved to tears. He had proceeded to sob out some of his frustration and fear on Alex's shoulder. Alex had been so tender and sweet, stroking Mulder's back and wiping his tears away. Reassuring him that Scully would be okay and they would find her. Mulder had been slightly comforted at the time but now wondered whether the reassurances were just more lies or based on some kind of inside information. 

He looked over at the flashing red light on the answering machine, remembering Scully's voice yelling his name in that last fateful message, and felt his heart break just a little more. He hadn't thought it was a possible to hurt any more but apparently it was. The wellspring of pain inside him just seem to grow with each disappearance, each betrayal. 

His isolation was even greater than ever—speaking to Mrs. Scully had only driven that point home. He tried to imagine his parents' reaction if he had been the one abducted. His mind conjured up a rather grim picture of stoic acceptance, so he tried to shake that off too, only to be confronted with his solitude-both physical and emotional. 

Mulder finally hauled himself out of his chair and went to take a shower. It seemed like days since he had felt clean. The hot water did little to soothe him and if his face was wet with more tears than water he ignored it. He dried off mechanically and went to his room for a fresh t-shirt and boxers. 

Avoiding even a glimpse of the bed, he dressed quickly and went back to the living room. He turned on the television for background noise then lay down on the couch. It held just as much of Alex as the bed did, but, oddly enough, Mulder could pretend for just a moment that Alex had never been here. He tried to pretend for another moment that he had never met—and loved—Alex Krycek. He couldn't do it. Alex—for all his lies— had burrowed right into Mulder's heart. So now it felt like that part of him had been ripped out. 

He sniffled and sat up. Brooding wasn't the answer but he had gotten little or no sleep in the last days so he had precious little energy left to do anything else. He stood up a bit unsteadily as exhaustion started to take its toll. He went to the kitchen for aspirin then to his bedroom door. He stood there, braced against the door frame and slowly raised his eyes to the bed. The scene of the crime, Mulder thought— his criminal stupidity in getting involved with Alex Krycek in the first place. 

He walked slowly to the side of the bed. The neatly made up bed. Mulder had never bothered but Alex always made the bed... and washed the dishes, dusted the tables and bookshelves, and folded and hung his clothes with military precision. Mulder had laughingly told Alex on more than one occasion that he would make some lucky guy a great wife someday. Tonight Alex's neatness was not amusing to Mulder, it was infuriating. He leaned down and grabbed the bedclothes in two big handfuls and wrenched them from the mattress. The pillows flew off to the side, and he scooped them up and threw them in the corner with the rest. He was sure he could still smell Alex's scent so he turned the mattress over. He collapsed on the bare bed, the last of his energy drained. He lay there gasping for a moment before finally giving in to sleep. 

* * *

Mulder awoke with a hand over his mouth and a warm body draped half over his chest. He was surrounded by a familiar scent It all felt too familiar as he looked up into green eyes glittering in the faint light from the hallway. The room was dark but for that single shaft of gold falling through the door and across the bed, but Mulder could see Krycek well enough to know that the green FBI agent was gone. This man, dressed all in black with his hair rumpled, seemed to be someone else entirely. 

Krycek pulled his hand away in a slow caress and Mulder's throat constricted. He swallowed hard and croaked, "Why?" He had a hundred questions and accusations but only one made it through. 

"There's a half dozen reasons for doing anything. I can't tell you much. I did try to protect you." Alex's voice was low and gentle and, Mulder thought, possibly regretful. But maybe that was wishful thinking. His trip up Skyland Mountain flashed through his mind. 

"You tried to kill me on that tram." He was angry again and tried to sit up but Alex held him down. They struggled very briefly before Mulder fell back tiredly. 

"I wasn't trying to kill you, just slow you down. It was your bright idea to climb out of the tram car in the first place. I was under orders but I never wanted to hurt you, Fox." 

"Don't call me that! You don't have that right anymore." He was almost embarrassed by his outburst over what could be viewed as a trivial point. For some reason, it seemed terribly important just now. "You rat bastard, don't ever do that again." 

"I'm sorry." At Mulder's disbelieving glare, he nodded. "I am. I really didn't want to hurt you—in any way—but I had no choice." 

"Everybody has a choice. You chose to betray me, the FBI, and probably this country. And Scully. Where is she? Just tell me that and I can forget the rest." 

"Forget? Forget this?" Alex leaned down and kissed Mulder on both cheeks then his mouth. He almost smiled when he felt Mulder's lips tremble under his own. He pulled back just a bit and whispered, "You won't forget. You might hate it and try to convince yourself that you hate me, but you will never forget." 

Mulder shuddered under the truth of that statement. Having an eidetic memory could be a real bitch sometimes. His throat seemed to close up as he tried to swallow back the anguish. Alex was giving him that adoring look again. The look that had always made Mulder wonder what it was Alex was seeing in that moment. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down and think instead of feeling so damn much. 

"Where's Scully? Is she all right? Tell me where she is... please." His voice had remained hoarse but steady until the last word then it broke. He sniffed and cleared his throat and spoke again, looking in Krycek's eyes this time. "Please Alex. Tell me where she is. I won't ask if I meant anything to you. I won't ask if it was all an assignment. Just tell me where she is because it's the right thing to do." 

"I can't. I'm a dead man if I tell you anything. I may be one for coming here tonight but I had to see you one more time. I had to say goodbye." 

"You already did that. The last time we were in this bed. There's nothing left to say." 

"You're right. I better go." He still held Mulder down on the bed. He leaned down for one more kiss but Mulder jerked his head to the side and it landed on his cheek. Krycek's lips lingered for a moment. Then he whispered, "I do love you, Fox Mulder. And we will meet again. Someday." 

Then he released Mulder and disappeared out the door in a dark blur. Mulder lay there stunned for a moment then jumped up and rushed after his former lover. But Krycek was gone as if he had never been there and Mulder was left alone and hurting once again. 

The end.

* * *

From the song "Not an Addict" by K's Choice and written by Sarah & Gert Bettens -Taken completely out of context ;-) 

_It's over now, I'm cold, alone I'm just a person on my own  
Nothing means a thing to me  
(nothing means a thing to me)  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side   
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
Free me, leave me  
Watch me as I'm going down  
Free me, see me  
Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling... _

This takes place directly after the episode "Ascension" and is a bit of a follow-up to my previous M/K stories, but is totally unlike them.   
Be warned: sadness and angst ahead-well, my pitiful attempt at such anyway. Characters property of Chris Carter who probably wouldn't like this. So let's not tell him, 'k? Call this a soft R-no real sex.   
[email removed]   
---


	4. Comfort

  
**Comfort  
by Amy B**

  
Alex Krycek nodded and stood to follow Assistant Director Skinner's order. He looked Mulder in the eye and murmured "c'mon". His lover followed docilely but Krycek knew it was from numbness and exhaustion rather than a desire not to ruffle Skinner's feathers any further. Mulder had made a half-hearted attempt to stay on the case but Skinner's orders had been quick and very clear— go home. Alex was only to happy to do his part because he could see his lover approaching the breaking point. 

Mulder walked down the hall silently. His mind was racing, but he didn't say a word on the way to the car or on the drive to his apartment. He allowed Alex to unlock the door and lead him inside like a tired child. He tried to protest that he could take care of himself, but the words died on his lips when Krycek put his arms around him. 

Alex felt Mulder start to relax just a bit, so he hugged him tighter. Mulder's arms came up around the other man and held on as if Alex would be taken from him too. They stood there for several minutes locked together in a tranquil embrace. Alex brushed his lips across Mulder's cheek then nibbled lightly on his ear. When Mulder tilted his head just a bit, Alex took this as encouragement and placed a line of kisses down Mulder's neck then back up again. 

He whispered, "Come on, Fox. Let me take you to bed. You do need some rest right now, but I really want to love you." 

Mulder nodded and reached for his tie. Alex took his hand and said, "I'll do that. Just let me take care of you." He sprinkled kisses across Fox's hand as he led him to the bedroom. "Just relax for awhile. Okay, baby? Just let me do everything. I love you Fox. I'll take care of you. Let me..." 

Mulder stood passively while Alex undressed them both. He moaned quietly when Alex stretched him out on the bed and started kissing him from head to toe. He squirmed when Alex reached his groin but after a few teasing kisses, Alex moved down his thighs, stopping briefly behind the knee before moving on. After thoroughly kissing, licking, and nibbling Mulder's ankles, Alex reversed his journey, this time taking more time with the really tasty bits. 

By the time Alex reached his lover's mouth, they were both shaking with need. Alex fastened his lips to Mulder's and fumbled in the bedside table for a condom and the aloe vera gel they liked to use for lubrication. He had to break the kiss to prepare his lover tenderly and thoroughly. He then spread Mulder's legs wide, tilted his hips, and slid gently inside. He felt as if he had been given the sweetest gift even though they had done this many times, trading places often. Alex started a slow even rhythm staring into Mulder's eyes and dropping kisses on those pouty lips he loved so much. 

Mulder stared back feeling as if his entire soul was laid bare for Alex's approval. He stroked his hands over Alex's back and shoulders, marveling that someone actually wanted to make him _feel_ better. Skinner had been somewhat concerned for Mulder's physical state but Krycek was more concerned for his emotional well-being. When Alex started to whisper endearments and tell him how much he loved him, Mulder closed his eyes and let go. His climax was just as gentle as the rest of their loving. 

Alex came silently, as usual, then slowly withdrew. He reached for the fresh tea towel he kept on the nightstand. He cleaned them both then took Mulder in his arms and stroked his back. 

Mulder settled his head on Alex's shoulder and mumbled, "It's all my fault. I should have kept the implant. I should have been at home when she called. I should have insisted we come back to my place. I should—" 

"Fox, stop. None of this is your fault and beating yourself up is not going to get Scully back. I know what she means to you. We'll find her. I just know she's alive and you'll get her back. Blaming yourself is not going to help. It's not your fault." Alex spoke gently but firmly, determined to convince his lover and somehow make him feel better. 

At some point during Alex's speech, tears had begun to roll down Mulder's cheeks. He sniffled and turned his face into the crook of Alex's neck and started to sob quietly, his whole body shaking. 

Alex continued stroking and reassuring him, but he never told him not to cry. He figured any release Fox could get through his tears was well deserved. He couldn't bring himself to shed any tears over Scully's absence, but he did feel bad for his lover's pain. Although he hurt for Mulder, a small selfish part of him was glad the bitch was gone. He knew she didn't like him and was jealous of his relationship with Fox, but that didn't bother him as much as Mulder's reliance on her. _Her_ opinion was the one he sought on a tough case. _She_ was the first person he wanted to share his good news or commiserate over bad news. Although Alex had gotten her name banished from their bed, the rest of the time it was "Scully says" this and "Scully does" that. Alex was sick of hearing about her, but he knew that was all he would hear until she was found. He held Mulder just a little tighter. 

"I love you Fox. It'll all work out. You have to believe that and remember that I love you more than anything." He pulled a corner of the sheet up and wiped his lover's face. 

Mulder raised his head, blinked his blood-shot eyes, and said, "Thank you, Alex. I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I hope you never find out." Alex pressed his lips to Mulder's for a long thorough kiss. He flicked his tongue across Mulder's lips then down his chin to his throat. He nibbled lightly on Fox's adam's apple then kissed a path to the hollow right about the collar bones. There he bit down hard then sucked gently leaving a small red mark. He moved to Mulder's shoulder and did the same thing—determined to leave his mark all over his man. He licked each nipple and left a small love bite nearby then moved down to Fox's belly where he left a chain of small bruises leading to Mulder's hip bones. Feeling his lover was finally marked to his satisfaction, Krycek took Fox's half-hard shaft in his mouth and proceeded to suck him dry. Alex was a little surprised at Mulder's quick recovery time but enjoyed it all the same. 

Mulder moaned and pleaded for release from the sensual torment. What he got was an explosive reminder of who he belonged to—Alex Krycek. He collapsed on the pillows with a sigh and fell instantly asleep. 

Alex lay across the foot of the bed and watched Fox for a moment. Then he went to take a shower, knowing that soon they would both have to go back to work. 

* * *

A missing scene from the XF ep. "Ascension" and my story "It's Not a Habit"   
NC-17 M/K ( Possible sap alert :)   
Standard Disclaimer: Mr. Carter wouldn't like this Yogi. Characters borrowed without permission.   
[email removed]   
---


End file.
